Même les ombres aiment les sources chaudes
by Sealiana-Yaoi
Summary: La guerre contre Hadès est finie et le calme est revenu sur terre comme dans les cieux. Cependant, certains esprits ne sont pas encore apaisés. Et si la solution de trouvait dans les sources chaudes ? Yaoi ! Pit x Dark Pit. Attention Spoil, à ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas fini le jeu !


Même les ombres aiment les sources chaudes.

Paraining : Pit x Dark Pit

Rating : k+

Résumé :La guerre contre Hadès est finie et le calme est revenu sur terre comme dans les cieux. Cependant, certains esprits ne sont pas encore apaisés. Et si la solution de trouvait dans les sources chaudes ? Yaoi ! Pit x Dark Pit. Attention Spoil, à ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas fini le jeu ^^ !

Disclaimer: Ni l'univers de Kid Icarus Uprising, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, Nintendo n'étant pas partageur.

Note : Et bien voila, voici ma toute première fic ! Pardonnez-moi d'avance … Les personnages sont peut-être (Surement ?) OOC, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux mais je voulais que se soit un point comique tout de même ! En espérant quelle vous plaira et que vous passerez un agréable moment !

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que la guerre pour la paix avait enfin cessé, révélant ainsi la défaite du dieu des enfers Hadès. Le calme était à présent revenu sur terre malgré les lourdes pertes et destructions que la guerre avait engendrées, tel fut aussi le cas des cieux où les bruturions et Archurions œuvraient à restaurer le palais de Palutena. Cependant, une personne manquait à l'appel : Pit. Depuis la fin de la guerre, celui-ci s'accordait beaucoup de repos en prétendant qu'il était très épuisé, mais Palutena n'étant pas dupe, elle savait que celui-ci n'avait qu'une chose en tête, profiter des bains alors libres avec toute cette agitation. Il était d'ailleurs dans l'un de ces dit bains en ce moment même.

Pit était donc assit, se détendant dans le bain quand il ressassa dans son esprit les événements passés. L'invasion de l'armée des ténèbres sur terre commandé par Médusa mais qui était en fait un coup monté par Hadès. Il y eu aussi Veridi, la déesse de la nature vouant une haine aux humains. Elle avait rendu la tâche encore plus difficile, par chance, celle-ci c'était rangé de leurs côté par la suite. Peu de temps après, c'était une invasion d'Aurum avec la trahison de Pyrrhon, et dire qu'il appréciait cette tête brulée. Enfin, s'en suivit par la corruption de l'esprit de Palutena par le magicien qui avait aussi provoqué son emprisonnement dans l'anneau … il eut en trois ans plus de malheurs qu'il n'en avait eut en vingt-cinq. Il soupçonna un complot entre ces troubles faits afin de le faire souffrir mais heureusement, ce n'en était pas le cas sinon il doutait qu'il puisse en sortir vivant de cette affaire.

Mais dans tout ces malheurs, il eut une part de lumière, enfin d'ombre si on voulait être précis. Celui qui suscita beaucoup de doutes quand à son camps mais qui, sans lui, la guerre n'aurait pas pu être gagnée, Dark Pit ou Tip comme l'avait surnommée Palutena. En effet, sans lui, Pit serait mort et vice versa. Il ne le remercierait jamais assez de lui avoir sauvé la vie et ainsi, celle de l'humanité. C'est ainsi qu'un lien s'était formé entre eux. Même s'il ne pouvait le définir, c'était quelque chose de très fort, peut être parce qu'il était son double ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Mais une chose était sur, même si l'existence de Tip n'était pas naturelle, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, il se sentait si bien à ses côtés, le voir vivre le rassurait. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas non plus. Il voulut y réfléchir sur le moment mais une porte s'ouvrit, celle des bains.

-Et bien, on échappe au boulot ? Dit l'intrus, une once d'ironie dans la voix.

Pit écarquilla les yeux, Tip se tenait devant lui avec son éternel regard hautin. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la fin de la guerre et chaque jour, il s'inquiétait un peu plus à son sujet même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il prit une grande inspiration puis répondit d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

-Je suis juste … fatigué … Mais toi, que fais-tu là ?  
-Et bien, j'avais envie de prendre un bon bain et quelqu'un m'avait dit que ceux du palais de Palutena étaient excellents alors j'ai voulu les essayer.  
-Mais où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? Après la fin de la guerre, tu as soudainement disparus !  
-Tien donc, tu t'es inquiété pour moi, Pit ? Je te manquais ?

Tip prononça ces derniers mots d'une voix suave, ce qui fit rougir Pit. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. D'étranges sensations envahissaient son corps, il ressentait à présent des milliers des papillons dans son ventre et il commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud. Ne voulant pas montrer sa gêne, il baissa vivement la tête.

-Je … ne me suis pas particulièrement inquiété … Et tu ne me manquais pas … du moins … pas beaucoup. Dit-il en finissant sa phrase dans un murmure comme s'il ne voulait pas entendre lui-même ce qu'il venait de prononcer.  
-Bon, si tu le dit. Dit-il d'un air faussement déçut.

Un bruit sourd intrigua Pit, qui releva sa tête afin d'analyser d'où il pouvait bien provenir et quel fut son étonnement quand il découvrit que ce bruit n'était en fait que celui de vêtements que l'on enlevait. Tip était en train de se dévêtir pour aller dans le bain, après tout c'était le but premier de sa visite non ? Ce fut donc avec une lenteur incommensurable qu'il enleva chacun de ses vêtements, ne laissant sur lui qu'une simple serviette de bain. A cette vue, Pit prit rapidement un teint pivoine, ce qui n'échappa pas à son double, et, profitant de la situation, celui-ci se colla à Pit avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Pourquoi rougis-tu Pit ? N'avais-tu pas envie de ressentir ce corps contre le tien ?

Le cœur de Pit rata un battement, l'idée de savoir ce corps contre le sien le déstabilisait fortement. Ses rougeurs se firent de plus en plus visibles, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son double. Le voir ainsi gêné le rendait perplexe, et si son absence l'avait réellement affecté ? Toutes ces pensées faisaient naître en lui le désir de toucher ce corps qui était si semblable au sien, de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser afin de combler le manque qu'il avait dû lui produire pendant ces derniers jours. Cependant, il hésita un instant. Et si ce n'était pas ce que voulais Pit ? Et s'il ne voulait pas que ce corps identique au sien ne le touche ? Et si tout ça le dégoutait, deux hommes se perdant dans des plaisirs charnels mutuels ? Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais aucune réponse ne pu être apportées à cette âme tourmentée. Pit se calmant peu à peu de sa gêne, il remarqua le visage désemparé de son double. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi avait-il changé d'humeur d'un seul coup ?

-Tip ? Tout va bien ? Pourquoi es-tu si silencieux d'un coup ? Dit-il une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
-Dis-moi Pit … Puis-je te demander quelque chose ?

Cette question avait provoquée en Pit une sensation étrange. Qu'allait-il lui demander ? Serais-ce en rapport à son changement soudain d'humeur ?

-Qu'y a-t-il Tip ? Dit-il d'une voix posée et sereine contrairement à l'état de son esprit à l'heure actuel.  
-Que pense-tu de la vue de deux hommes ensemble ? Sa voix fut de plus en plus basse, comme s'il ne voulait pas que Pit entende la totalité de la question.

Quand il posa enfin la question qu'il ferait de lui soit l'homme le plus heureux ou inversement le plus malheureux, un poids se leva des ses épaules, il avait enfin osé lui demander indirectement s'il avait une attirance en vers les hommes. Cependant, se soulagement fut remplacé par une soudaine anxiété, il avait peur de la réponse.

-Et bien … Cela ne me dérange pas … mais pourquoi … me poses-tu cette … question ?

Le trouble repris place sur son visage angélique. Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé cela ? Que voulait-il lui dire ? Il chercha un élément de réponse dans le regard sombre de son double, regard qui, quand à lui, se demandait s'il oserait un acte interdit. Il se rapprocha doucement de Pit, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, et lui susurra quelques mots au creux de son oreille.

- Pardonne-moi Pit.

Se reculant un peu, il encra son visage dans celui de son double angélique, de légères rougeurs fit leurs apparitions sur ses pommettes, ce qui le rendait encore plus adorable qu'à l'accoutumé. Il ne pouvait plus résister à ce délicieux regard, il prit donc le visage de son double de ses mains afin de s'en approcher et frôla doucement ces lèvres du bout de son pouce, attendant des quelconques signes de refus, signes qui ne fit pas leurs apparitions. Son envie étant incontrôlable, Tip rapprocha lentement son visage de celui de son double, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres et il put sentir le souffle chaud de Tip, ce qui éveilla en lui d'étranges sensations de bien-être.

De son côté, Pit fut surprit de cette attention soudaine, mais pas apeuré pour autant. Au fond de lui, il espérait que ce moment arrive, car il avait enfin réalisé une chose. Tip lui était bien plus important qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer. Au fur et à mesure de leurs aventures, de très forts liens s'étaient tissés, des liens indissociables. Ses pensés furent coupés par une douce sensation sur ses lèvres, celles de son homologue se posant sur les siennes. Au premier abord, Pit ne bougea pas, ne sachant quoi faire sous l'effet de la surprise. Plus les secondes passaient, et plus il se détendait commençant à remuer ses lèvres contre celles de son double maléfique. Quelques minutes plus tard, tip mit fin à leur baisé et commença à caresser la joue de celui qui lui ressemblait tant mais qui était à la fois si différent.

- Pit je … Commença t-il, cependant il ne put dire la suite de sa phrase, ses mots restant bloqués dans la gorge.  
-De … depuis quand ? … Hésita à demander Pit, ses joues rosies par le baisé.  
-A vrai dire … Depuis que tu as sacrifié tes ailes pour moi. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour m'avoir sauvé ce jour-là. C'est pour ça que j'ai fais tout ce qui était en mon possible pour te sauver à mon tour, quitte à y laisser ma vie pour toi, parce que je …

Il ne put finir sa phrase, deux bras l'enlaçant désormais. Pit fut pris d'une pulsion soudaine, il voulait sentir ce corps contre le sien, il voulait sentir sa chaleur, il voulait le sentir vivant. Il releva doucement sa tête pour être à la hauteur de celle de son homologue, et il prononça les mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire quelques minutes auparavant.

-Je t'aime Tip.

Il embrassa son double, d'abord timidement puis tendrement, soudain il senti sa langue sur sa lèvre, et lui accorda le passage. Commença alors un langoureux ballet ou leurs langues se gouttaient, se touchaient mais sans chercher à dominer l'autre. Après quelques minutes ils se séparèrent, par manque d'oxygène, puis reprirent leurs embrassades de plus belle. Leurs mains, loin de rester innocentes, exploraient le corps de l'autre, caressant leurs torses d'une main, et la taille de l'autre. Se séparant une énième fois, Tip porta Pit pour les faire sortir du bain, l'allongea sur le sol tiède de la salle et commença à embrasser son cou, lui laissant des suçons par endroits, ce qui provoqua chez Pit quelques gémissements de surprises et de plaisirs.

Plus loin dans le palais de la lumière, une certaine déesse aux longs cheveux verts manquait maintenant elle aussi à l'appel. Cela faisait depuis plus d'une heure qu'elle s'était absentée pour partir à la recherche de son chef de la garde et elle n'était pas revenue depuis. C'est alors qu'un archurion, inquiet du devenir de sa belle déesse, alla à son tour à sa recherche et quelle fut la surprise de la retrouver devant la porte des bains, à regarder à travers la serrure.

-Dame Palutena, nous étions très inquiets, nous vous avons cherché partout ! Avez-vous trouvé le chef de la garde ?

Surprise, Palutena fit signe à son archurion de se taire et de se rapprocher.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je vais très bien. Et pour ce qui est de notre petit Pit, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire, il est entre de bonnes mains … Dit-elle, un filet de sang coulant de son nez.

* * *

Et voila, l'histoire s'achève ^^ Désolé pour celles/ceux qui voulaient un lemon mais Palutena n'a pas voulut me raconter la suite de l'histoire … « Le secret professionnel » paraît-il ! Bien sûr ! Elle veut tout garder pour elle, cette égoïste :'(

J'attends vos reviews avec impatiente, qu'elles soient bonne ou mauvaise, tant que ça contribue à améliorer mes écrits, je ne dis pas non


End file.
